


Seekers and shields

by VTethras



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book: Swords and Shields - Varric Tethras, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Humorous Ending, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Passion, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTethras/pseuds/VTethras
Summary: Oh the Seeker is going to kill me when she sees this.





	

It was a dark night; the stars were shining bright in the sky. The Seeker was wearing a frilly dress, white with lots and lots of laces and bows. Instead of wearing dark makeup around her eyes she had colorful eyeshadow and lots of other things the dwarf did not know the name of. The Seeker danced up to the dwarf, gently wrapped her arms around his big, small body and said “oh Varric, how beautiful your eyes look this evening. How can I be so lucky to have thy as mine?”   
“I don’t know”, the dwarf Varric said. “Maybe I am lucky; it could be the work of the Maker.” His locks shined in the moonlight and as well did his chest hair. The Seeker, who was named Cassandra, gently put her petite hand on his chest and said gracefully “Oh, I have definitely been blessed by the Maker! Oh my Maker, thank you for sending this man to me. I couldn’t be happier!”   
“I say the same to you” and Varric leaned swiftly towards the woman and kissed her. Cassandra’s hand got refuge in Varric’s big, shiny locks and she received the kiss. She blissfully looked at him, placed her small petite hand on his cheek and said “Maker, you are so beautiful. If I didn’t kidnap you— I wouldn’t have met you. I don’t know what I would have done without you, my love.”   
Varric placed his big, gruff hands upon hers- and said: “Don’t blame yourself Seeker, I am happy you kidnap me and I told my almost true story to you. You are my everything, my love.”   
“I am so sorry for everything I’ve done to you, calling you a snake, a shit, I am so sorry!” She cried. Varric played with her hair “don’t worry Seeker. I love you.”  
Cassandra burst out in tears, she threw herself to him like a bear chasing a nug- they fell down to the grass and Cassandra’s buried her face in the shiny chest hair locks and sobbed. “How can you not worry? You should worry--! I am brash, I make disgusted noises all the time and I taunt bears to fight me every time we’re in battle! It’s a wonder you can even put up with me! I am the luckiest woman in Ferelden! No--! Thedas!”  
“I love your brashness, your disgusted noises and how you throw bears at me- it’s what makes you special and what made me fall in love with you! Don’t cry, my dear” Cassandra looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks as he spoked “tonight, I am going to make you pentaghasp, so no more tears, okay?” He gently dried her tears like the gentleman he was.   
“Oh! Varric! Make me pentaghasp like no other!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the Seeker is going to kill me when she sees this.


End file.
